As long as you'll have me
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: For Sam Manson life is hell She has a crazy ex, working for Dash Baxter who's trying to have sex with her, a mother who doesn't believe in her & now someone is trying to kill her. Dash's son, Danny, wont leave her alone. It's like he's inlove with her & won't let her leave his sight & trying to kiss her. Poor Samantha. Picture by BARBIE cool resemblance right? SamxDanny all the way
1. Chapter 1

So I finish one story and starting a new!

So this is orginally written by the AWESOME TEEN HORROR writer Robert Lawerence Stine. So I'm just excited to post this so I'm dedicate this to **Sara Kickey.** My newest penpal.

So the orignal title is called "The Sitter" by R.L. STINE but if you read my Cinderella story (Which I not to fond of) I'll be changing it A LOT but basically the same plot.

If you read the book it's based off it but you know me. I change A LOT!

**DANNY PHANTOM**( I don't own it... but I wish did!)

Alexandrea Askings is Lissa Gomez (use to be Love is Fake/ Different is Better )

* * *

~Sam's POV~

"THIS IS LOUD!" My best friend, Tucker, screamed.

"Tucker," Alexandrea, my other best friend, said calmly, "WE'RE IN THE DAMN CLUB!"

"Saaammmm; Lexi's being mean to me!" Tucker said with his hands on my hips, hiding behind me.

I have really abnormal friends; that only makes me love them more. Alexandrea is my only female friend, and she's so gorgeous. She gotten a lot of good Latino heritage from both sides of her parents. Her mother's pouty lips, long black eyelashes, coke like body, and her lovingly caring side. From her father, she got his emotional teal eyes, high cheek bones, shy smile and sarcasmic personality. The only thing she got from both her parents are her complete fun nature to be around and her long black hair.

Tucker is my other best friend, he's an African American. He was a true sweetheart but he's annoying time to time. He had low cut hair with his sparkling silver hat sexily dropping over his mossy eyes. His nose was pulp and rounded to lead you to his full lips. He had on a light grey shirt tucked into his black pants and to top it off with black pants and grey shoes. He wanted all of us to match; is it me or do you find that a tad bit strange?

"Tucker, just dance." I said as the blinding blue light-beam appeared.

The hypnotic robin's egg blue made me pause before a striking my silver hills. The color went up in sparkles on my dancing heels. The blue was replaced by green that glittered at my silver earrings. The music jumped within beat as I swung my hips wildly. Tucker decided to take us to club "Spectra", it was new but spanking! I usually don't say words like that, but recently Alexandrea was in the mood for Kim Possible. Must be rubbing off on me.

"You look sexy," a voice whisper in my ear. I turn to see my exboyfriend Brad.

"Go away Brad." I said, a growl interlaces my voice. He has long, deeply groomed dark blonde hair and cloddish grey eyes. He was wearing a fitting tucked, plaided shirt that shows his nice six pack. I internally cursed at my fascination to his body. Is that why we dated? Just because I liked his body?

"Sam, I missed you." He whispered into my ear.

I started shivering, his hands slowly feeling the curves of my hips. I missed him too, God I miss him. But he cheats too much, I have higher standards than that. We had an off and on relationship; I just grew tired of it. I hate you, I hate you; then I love you, I love you? Really? What are we, stupid lovesick teenagers? If he can't stay conmitted, why should I even try? I ignored him and continue to dance. Thankfully, Alexandrea came up and literally shoved him off me. I winked at him on the floor and high five Alexandrea.

"Thanks Lexi!" I said as we continue to dance. Brad got off the floor and walk back to his date.

"Don't worry so much about him. He's an anal anyway." Alexandrea said as she spin me to make me smile.

"Why don't you spin me like that?" Tucker whined.

Alexandrea rolled her eyes but nevertheless, twirled Tucker. It was pretty funny to considering he towers over both of us. I laughed even harder when she dipped Tucker. Tucker lift one foot into the air smiling and batting his eyelashes. Alexandrea body shook in laughter before Tucker was dropped onto the floor. Alexandrea and I both fell to our knees checking to see if he was alright; he smiled at us with his thumb up. All three of laugh, not caring if everyone was looking at us.

(JJP)0.o.0(JJP)

"Wanna go to the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked as we piled into his red truck.

"Oh wow, that new place with the most expensive food? Nothing but burgers and fries?" Alexandrea faked a gasp; I laughed at her, she's insane; "Tucker we've been eating there since we were teenagers; let's go to the little cafe on Balivord."

"Hmmm, coffee sounds nice." I said licking my currently scarlet lips. Alexandrea and I took off our lipstick as soon as we got in Tuck's beatup truck.

"Fine, fine, Jimalyn works there anyway." Tucker mutter under his voice.

"Ohhh, I think our Tucker is in love, Sam." Alexandrea said in an old English voice of a male with an overly deep voice.

"It can't be! Can the 'never be tied down' Tucker wants this female? Impossible!" I said in my old sick man. It was hard to keep up this charade because I started laughing with Alexandrea.

"I need more male friends." I heard Tucker said under his breath as we pulled up to the cafe. I open the door to see a flash of yellow. It was strange but shrugging it off; we entered the cafe.

Tucker walked into the counter with a blush on his cheeks. I never seen him blush, he must really that Jimalyn character or whatever her name was. I saw a dark skinned girl smile at Tucker with small lips painted maroon. Her hair pulled into a low pony tail strip black and blood red. She was thick with her low cut top and an apron over it. She rang up Tucker's order and handed him a card. I notice small numbers, barely written, across the card as she blushed. She worked on the order when Tucker did a backflip and mutely rejoicing. I chuckled at the scene, he's such a boy.

"Hi!" A voice said beside me.

I jumped to see a woman standing over me. She had achromatic turquoise eyes but blinding golden tresses. Her dark pink lips curled into a friendly smile and I smile back. She had on a tight pink top with a loose dark blue skirt and mini white flats. Her outfit reminds me of something but I'm not pushing the subject. I can't accuse a girl who's innocently trying to communicate with me. She looks like a sweet woman.

"Hello," I said running fingers through my hair.

"I'm Starlet but call me Star!" Star said clapping her hands. Preppy much?

"I'm Samantha Manson call me Sam. Unless you have a death wish." I said.

"Ohh, your name is like, super pretty!" Star said giggling and sitting beside Alexandrea, "What's your name?"

"Alexandrea Askings." Alexandrea said dully. Star and Alexandrea aren't going to be friends anytime soon.

"So cute!" Star squealed.

"Can we help you?" Alexandrea snapped; Star must really infuriates her.

"Well, Sam can." Star said looking deep into my eyes. My heart slowly ripped seeing the pain behind her ires.

"Anything." I said, reaching out to hold her hand. I usually hate human contact, but she needs help.

"Can I hire you as a nanny?" Star asked.

"Nanny?" Me, Alexandrea, Tucker and Jimalyn asked at once.

"Sorry! I'm getting into your personal conversation. I'm so sorry; here." Jimalyn said handing us our drinks and quickly walking off.

"You want to hire me as a nanny?" I asked slowly incase she asked me the wrong question. She nodded.

"My husband will pay good; I promise." Star begged me, I sat there mouth slightly ajar.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Promise?" Star asked, Alexandrea shook her head indicating a no.

"Yeah."

"Yippie!" Star cheered as she grabbed a napkin and wrote down the address and the phone numbers, "Later Samantha!"

Star authentically scurried out the cafe, giggling madly. I guess I'll drive up to the house later tomorrow.

* * *

_**Oh Sammy you are still the same. Sweet Sammy with your little good heart. You sicken me! **_

_**All you do is care, and care, and care then you love, and love, and love! **_

_**Awww; look at you, trying to help a poor girl and her children. **_

_**I promise you this, I will destroy your life. I shall destroy it like you destroyed mine! One piece at a time until you have nothing left! A slow and painful suffrage. **_

_**You think you are all that with the pretty long raven color hair and fluorescent amethyst eyes. Just because you have a perfect looking body means NOTHING! **__**Just because you have the small full lips doesn't mean you can have your way! I will not allow it. **_

_**I cannot wait to have your little dead head in my lap. You wounded me once Sammy, never again.**_

_**Bye bye love.**_

* * *

Sam's POV

Tucker drove me to the house; it was a mansion on the beach. I tried to ignore the bright white walls and golden door knob. I knock the silver hand on the door handle as a man open the door. He towered over me with dark blue eyes, his blonde hair falling over them giving him a sensual appeal. I bit my lip as he smile gently at me, checking me out.

"Can I help you?" His voice was a bit higher than I expected.

"Please," I looked down at the napkin, "I'm looking for Dashiel Baxter."

"Him." He answers with a grin as his eyes outline my body.

"I'm here to apply for the role as the nanny." I said. I don't know why I said apply. His wife practically_ begged_ me to take this job.

"Hired!" He said in excitement, "I just want you to _love_ Daniel and Stephine."

"Sure, I love children." I said; it wasn't a lie. As a teenager I said I didn't just to keep up with my gothic image. I smiled at him as he step aside and allow me into his home. I blush feeling his eyes still roaming me, what a perverted bastard! He's married with two children!

"DANIEL, STEPHINE COME DOWN HERE!" Dash bellowed.

Soon I heard little feet bouncing down the steps, first was the little girl. She looked either three or four, probably five. She had long blonde hair which was in pigtails and dark wine-colored eyes. I was shocked at the color; I guess if I can have amethyst, she can have pink. She was wearing a powder blue overalls with miniature yellow flip flops. I thought she was adorable with her little fingernails and toenails painted pea green. She had a blush on her pale cheeks as she ran to Dash and touched his nose. Dash chuckled and tap her nose back gently.

The next came out; his body seems to be eight to a ten year old. He shyly poke his head from the side of the railing of the stairs. His icy sapphire eyes gazing at me, his mouth dropped and masking within his locks. I smiled and walked toward him. I stopped an inch away from him and held out hand. He smiled at me before jumped into my arms. I lift him up and held him close to my chest. He rested his head in the crook of my neck before her tucked my hair behind my ear. He used a small hand to stroke my hair lovingly after he lean in to kiss my cheek. He was so sweet! He didn't have on any shoes, just an over sized shirt. He cuddles into me and fell asleep.

Yeah, Daniel and I'll get along real well.

* * *

So it is DannyxSam it's going to be a horror romance. The only one who knows the plot is me and my little joy Kaitlyn.

So if I get six reviews I'll update tommorrow...

If not I'll update whenever I feel like it. There's no need to hurry and write chapters if noone reads...

I'll list my characters: Kayla, Sam, Danny, Phantom, Jimalyn, Alexandrea, Valerie Stephine, Dash, Star, Paullina, Tucker, Blake, Brad, Rajishine, Ms. Manson, Mikey, Ember, Skulker and Jazz.

Love, Jaded Jimmie Productions =)


	2. Chapter 2

Stressful.

My week have been stressful as I took care of Daniel and Stephanie. They are adorable, funny but a hand full. Poor Daniel couldn't talk. Dash said his old nanny scared him out of speaking. Poor little fellow because he's so sweet. Danny was with me through everything. Like for my schedule, for example.

In the morning I must prepare a healthy breakfast for the family. I must allow the children to watch an educational television show as I clean the kitchen. Danny would always stay and help me clean. I would sing little cartoon show's theme songs I would listen to as a child. My favorite was the Kim Possible theme song and he would stand there voluminous eyes as if I was the only good in world. Later we would return to his sister to watch Blues Clues. Danny would sit underneath me, squeezing my hand.

I swear his eyes would flick aquamarine to emerald as he watches me. I heard the sound of heels until they stopped at the door.

"Sam?" Star asked straightening her skirt.

"Yeah?"

"Please take the children out this house." Star said popping in one earring,"I think they're being lacked of physical exercise."

"Sure thing." I said getting up and slipping my hand back from Daniel. He pouted before gripping my hand again.

"Now Stephanie, Daniel go get your bathing suits." Danny gripped my hand harder glaring at Star. I guess he didn't want to leave me. He tugged my hand to follow him; I saw his eyes flash green. I sat on his small blue bed as he collected things he wanted. Including: swimmer trunks, flipflops, and a shovel.

* * *

Danny led me to the beach and was carrying a sharp stick. Everytime a guy whistle at me; Daniel would growl, grab my hand and kissed it. I guess he was trying to make his sister walk. Meaning, yanking her out my arms so he'll have all my attention. Now I'm really pissed off, his sister is only two; no need to have that much attention. Plus my arms were full of beach toys, floaties and other "so needed equipment" Star thought would help protect the children.

"OMPH!" I gasped as I fell on the sand.

"Need any help there?" A voice said light snicker.

I look up to see the lifeguard. Her legs were glistening from the sun hitting them, My eyes travel up her nicely shaped hips, flat tone stomach and perfect average breast. Her hair was wet also, water rolling off her bronzed shoulders. I look up to her face to see intense green orbs staring at me under thick black eyelashes. Followed by a sharp, cute nose and full pink lips.

"C'mon now I don't bite." She says clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry miss if I was dealing with my own responsibilities, to thankyou for helping me." I said hotly.

"I'm just trying to help!" She said frustred and begin to stalk off.

"Wait!" I said reaching for her before she turn around.

"So you can tell me I doing something else wrong?" She asked as she folded arms under her breast.

"Sorry for snapping at you." I said softly. She tilted her head and held out a hand to help me up.

"Forgiven; I'm Kayla Huckabee." She introduces as Daniel tapped her knee. She turn to him and high five him,"Danny-boy!"

"I'm Sam Manson mister Baxter's nanny." I said shaking her hand. Danny came to brush sand off my legs.

"Ahhh. Luck sweetheart, luck." Kayla said smiling.

"STOP BIRDIE!" I head Stephanie scream as a seagull attack her hair. I ran toward her but Danny was faster. He choked the seagull then took the stick he was walking with and begin stabbing the bird.

To death. Stephanie walked toward her brother with a worry expression.

"Daneh." She whispers before reaching out a hand. Danny pointed the stick toward his sister and frown.

"DANNY!" I scream ripping the stick from his hand and hugging them both. Danny lean up and kiss my cheek. He wiggled out my embrace and begin to dig a hole in the sand. He picked up the dead bird and non-too gently throw it in the hole. Danny cover the bird in sand and rinses his hands off in the water.

For that day I life went down hill.

* * *

I was at club Spectra again with my friends and Jimalyn. She wore a dress that made me do a double take. She had on a sapphire gown fell around her knees cover in illuminations sparkles. It was the most beautiful baby blue cocktail dress. Most of her chest show and shoulders, the gown cup her breasts. And sparkling silver heels was her cake topper.

"Hi." She said shyly before Tucker wrap an arm around her waist. Then it struck me: her hips are huge!

"Hey." Alexandrea and I replied.

Taciturnity.

"I feel awkward. Last time there was this much silence I found out my boyfriend kissed my ex-best gayfriend." Jimalyn said as Alexandrea smiled.

"THAT was random." Alexandrea said, chuckling.

"I am pretty random." Jimalyn said giggling.

"I see that." I said smiling. She was okay.

...

"So I hear you work of Dash Baxter previous quarterback of Casper High." Jimalyn said in a teasing tone as we left the club.

"Oh my God! He's THAT Dash Baxter!" I gasped. I hated that guy! He shoved me onto the ground because I wouldn't sleep with him in highschool! And now I'm working for him?

"Duh." Alexandrea, Tucker and Jimalyn said.

"Damn." I cussed as I slapped my forhead.

"I didn't know he like Star." Jimalyn said, "He was married to Paullina Sanchez well Paullina Baxter."

"What?" I asked. Star? Star I work for? Did she go to Casper?

"I don't want to frighten you but please keep you're eyes peeled." With that she walked into her car and drove off.

* * *

That night I lie in bed think about what Jimalyn said. I heard rock peaking at my window. I open the window and ducked at the flying rock that almost hit me. I looked down to see a girl. Her skin was a peachy white with aqua eyes and fire-orange tresses. She floated up to my window and gripped my shoulders.

"Please protect Danny. He loves you." She said crying, "Don't break his heart I need him to stay here with me. Please just love him back."

Then she disappeared. My bedroom door let out a long creepy whine as it opened to see Danny. He handed me a poster with sloppy words on it says: 'Sammy you cannot terminate death.'

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I got seven and as I promise chapter 2!

**Samantha Vartouhi**: Why thankyou! And Thanksfor for being my first reviewer

**DannySamLover20**: I am I actually planned out this story... for once in my life.

**Zinnia99**: Did this appeal to you as much as the first? I hope so, thanks for reviewing

**AJ:** Yes Danny is ten. But he'll change once the job is done. crystelise: I love your profile pic! And thanks I'll try (and I think I'm following you on twitter but it's been a while since I been on)

**Crystelise: **Cute profile pic thanks for reviewing!

******Lily Fenton Phantom:** I'm writing I'm writing! So many ideas so many plots hehe.

**Sara kickey:** Silly girl. But I love ya anyway!


	3. Chapter 3 Little Mikey

Thankyou all for reviewing! I even got a beta, SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n. She's a Harry Pottor, Percy Jackson, Resident Evil series, and Hunger Games writer. Plus she's my bestfriend/sissy, she came over Saturday.

This is starting off slow. I'm so sorry, but I'll give you a spolier: Sam meets Phantom in next chapter. And LOTS of PhantomxSam moments

Read and compare my little children!

* * *

I was standing there in shock, looking at the poster as Danny reached his arms up for me to hold him. The poor guy must be petrified. I picked him up and bounced him up and down on my hip before kissing his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he shook his head, gripping my shoulder.

"Wanna sleep here with me tonight?" I asked walking to the door. Danny lifted his head, snuggling into my neck.

"I wished you talk Danny."

Ocean meets Amethyst.

"...Am" Danny mutters.

"What?" I asked as I pull back the sheets.

"Sao..." Danny stutters again.

"Are you trying to say 'Sam'?" I asked crawling into the bed.

"Sam." He said before leaning up, resulting in him kissing me.

"Now Danny," I said pushing him back, "you're ten and I'm twenty one. We can't do that."

"Sam!" He growled, putting his head in my chest. I stroked his back until he fell asleep.

The next day was Saturday, Dash was off and decided to spend time with his children, meaning I was off for the day. Surprisingly for a pervert bastard, he's a great dad. Danny wasn't too happy to see me take my purse and leave.

As I walked behind the house I saw I flash of eggshell locks from the shed. The hair that reminds me of my first love, Elliot Gregor. He was a foreign exchange student at Casper. We used to drink pure vodka, smoke weed, and have sex. One day he was high and drunk driving us from our date at the movies. We crashed and were rushed to the hospital. When I awoke, my parents were there, happy I was alive, mad and sad about what I was doing. I immediately asked about Elliot. His parents told my parents he was announced dead. I was heartbroken for a year. He wasn't dead; I could still feel his presence.

I went into a local antique shop. As I was looking around, a dark skinned hand reached out beside me and grasped my wrist.

"You must leave!" The voice hissed scorchingly into my ear.

"What!" I gasped as I snatch my hand back. "The fuck!"

I looked at the woman before me. She was an African American lady with salt and pepper hair. The skin on her face hung bit, dark circles brightened her olive eyes, and her bright ruby lipstick was bright enough to scare a clown, along with her blush and falsies.

"Leave!" She hissed again, "The Baxters will kill you!"

"Look, I dunno what problems you have with the Baxters, but I need the job." I said as she frowned. I noticed her face was in a perfect 'C' structure.

"The horrible legends!" She shouted.

"Legends?" I asked with interest. I was still gothic, so ghastly legends still energized me.

"How about you buy us some tea and we shall talk," she said, regrabbing my wrist and hauling me out the store. I silently followed, curious about the sanity of this dark-skinned woman.

(0.o.0-JJP-0.o.0)

We sat in Sweet Jane Café, a small café a block way from Baxters' mansion. The lady ordered a spice tea and four scones; I ordered a latté, extra foam with a Homer Simpson's doughnut. Once the drinks were here I paid the waitress and appointed all my attention on her.

"My name is Valerie Grey. Well Valerie Yellies." She started off before sipping her tea.

Valerie... I heard that name somewhere...

"I'm married to a woman named Ariana." My eyes widen at that statement. "I was married to Auspice; a German male, but he had a sex change. Stupid fucker. I'm widow now, sugar."

"Oh God." I mumbled.

"I use to be Dashiel's nanny, but I had to leave." Valerie said gently.

Valerie! The woman that made Danny go mute! The nanny that scared both of Dash's children. That bitch had some nerve!

"I see you're angry," Valerie perceived.

"Yes I am! Do you know that Danny still can't talk? He can only say my name?" I growled.

"So you're the chosen one!" Valerie gasped.

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily, "You come and scare the crap outta me, telling me to leave. Then pull me in this darn café stating I'm 'the chosen one'. Explain!"

"It was 1952..."

-flashback-

Little Mikey Jones was the son of Dashton Fryer. Dashton was a famous witch hunter that spent most of time hunting witches and burning them, leaving his only son at home alone.

One day, while working he found a woman; her midnight blue tresses were enlightened in the flames, her eyes glowed kelly green and her cornflower lips were trembling. Tears running down her cheeks, she stated her name was Ember.

Ember was a witch that came to him, begging him not to kill her children but her instead. Dashton's heart broke to see a woman who loved her children so much as to sacrifice herself to protect them. Dashton agreed to spare her if she took care of his child.

Little Mikey was sitting at home with a small toy shovel.

"Michael." Dashton said opening the dark brown door, "We have a visitor."

Mikey scurried off the floor and begin to run upstairs. Dashton grip his hand preventing him from going anywhere. Dashton smoothly told Mikey that the visitor was for him.

The gentlemen walked into the living room where Ember was sitting. Mikey's jaw dropped as he watched her flip her hair over her shoulder. She gave a loving-mother smile as she walked toward him.

"Hi Mikey, my name is Ember McClain." She went onto her knees, "Your new nanny."

Mikey smiled as Ember lifted him. He knew he'd always be safe, happy and loved. Half of a year later, was little Mikey's birthday, and Dashton started whale hunting. He brought a harpoon and to protect his son he hid the wooden harpoon in the shed behind the house. During the party Ember snuck out of the mansion and bumped into her husband, Skulker.

"Skulker what are doing here?" Ember whispered. Her voice plugged with sensations.

She hadn't seen her husband in six long months. Skulker lifted his face to a small glob under the armor. He reached out his small hand and stroked her face. He whisperd her name lovingly.

Meanwhile, little Mikey slipped away from the party to find Ember. Where could she be? He needed her with him for him to enjoy the party. He carefully made his way to the shed when he heard a weird noise. It was moaning and groaning he ignored it. Until he heard Ember scream.

"EMBY!" Mikey screamed and running to the scene. Hoping to save her, he pushed open the door to see an undressed Ember, having sex with Skulker.

"MIKEY!" Ember yelped in embarrassment. She tried to put on her top but before she had the chance, Mikey noticed the harpoon.

"Mikey," Ember said softly, "Put down the sharp harpoon."

"Emby break heart!" Mikey cried aiming the harpoon.

"Now Michael-" Ember said sliding off Skulker.

"Ember must die!" Mikey screamed throwing the harpoon, eyes closed with tears rolling off his face. The room was silent.

"I'm not hit?" Ember asked touching her body for any wounds. "If I'm not hit then who- SKULKER!"

Ember ran to her husband holding his metal head in her lap. He can't die! His armor is made of metal. He'd survive, right? After calling his name repeatedly, she realized there was no hope, Skulker was dead.

Mikey missed! He frowned, "I'll kill the nanny. One day." Before Mikey fell to the ground and perished.

-End of Flash-

"He's ghost still lurks in that house." Valerie finished. She picked up her last scone and took a light bite.

"Wow. Worst story ever!" I said crossing my arms. Did she expect me to believe that?

"It's the truth! In 1965 a dark haired boy with blue eyes name Daniel and his older sister Jazz. Jazz had teal eyes and orange hair. Legends states she'll come back for her brother. They say she begs the nanny not to break his heart."

Woah Woah wait. Jazz? The night Danny came with the poster. That ghost had the peach tresses and teal eyes. She begged me not to break Danny's heart... Is this true? No Samantha Candance Manson you are sitting here with a psycho-path telling you horrible stories to scare you.

"I must leave. Good day miss Gilles." I said coldly. I picked up my purse and began to stand.

"Take caution into my warning, child. Don't mix that child and a harpoon."

* * *

So remember the spolier!

Reviews answers in next chapter. This is the basic of the story.

And if anyone tells me who the "Aanonymous Killer Writer" is; I'll give you the next chapters before they're even aired!

~JJP


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Happy Valentines day. So in GRAN honor of this man-mad holiday I decide this chapter to FLUFF!

I own nothing ya' hear! I can't go to jail. We all know what happens when men drop the soap... When I shower I _always_ drop the soap.

Thanks to my lovely sissy:

My contest to find out WHO THE KILLER IS, is still open. The winner can chose between me writing him/her a DannyxSam story, Being in this story, Getting all updates a head of time or for a month tell me which story you want me to update and I'll do it as quickly as possible

* * *

I began exploring and decided to visit Tucker. Tucker worked at a meat shop; he massaged and tenderized various assortment of meats before shipping. But on Saturdays, he worked at a massage clinic on Lee Road. Funny thing was, he worked near the same café where Jimalyn worked. I'd have to ask how they'd met at a later time. They were cute together, actually. I was glad Tuck had found him someone special. Someone just to make him smile like a lunatic. Now my question was: When is _my_ turn?

I walked into the clinic and blushed at the sight before me. A man was at the counter, shuffling papers and typing into the silver color computer. That was normal, but he was new. He had snow white tresses, whiter than Elliot's, lazy, half open emerald eyes glued to the screen with false attention. His eyes were brilliant, illuminating, and full of sensations. I walked to the counter, before I said anything he spoke.

"Welcome to KISS. How may I serve you today?" He asked. His voice was deep, and soothing, and rich in texture. He must be an angel with the body, looks and that voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tucker Foley." I said sternly. My stomach was filled with butterflies but my 'Business Woman' voice never failed me.

"Jimalyn?" he asked, putting the papers down.

"No Samantha. I'm looking for my best friend." I said leaning on the desk.

"Wow," I heard a whisper before looking down at him, "I mean Foley will be out soon."

"If you want to make it professional say 'Mr. Foley shall be out shortly. Please seat yourself and wait for his arrival.' It's just a little tip," I said before leaning over the table to read his nametag. "Daniel."

I didn't mean to but, his name came out as a purr. Way to go Manson, turning into a blonde because of a guy. A sexy, alluring, captivating, attrative guy.

"Thank you. I'll use it." Daniel said.

_Silence._

"You know people, call me Phantom instead of Daniel; Ms. Samantha." Phantom said faintly.

"People call me Sam, not 'Miss Samantha.' Though it did make me feel special." I said laughing lightly.

"I think you're-"

"Sam!" Tucker screams as race to hug me. Tucker swung me around and kissed my temple. Phantom frowned before rushing out the room. What's his problem?

"Tucker why do you smell like Seduction?" I asked after inhaling his scent.

"I am seeing somebody, Sam." Tucker replied, slightly aggravated.

"I know; I was kidding Tuck." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So I see you met Phantom." Tucker said with a grin.

I knew that grin. It's the 'do you like him' grin. I wish I could slap it off his face; I was not going to date Phantom. But the truth was: Phantom was sexy as hell. Just something was a bit off about him. Was Phantom a Goth; and in rebellion, bleached his hair white? Was he an Eskimo with bottle green eyes? Why were his eyes glowing?

"Trying to play match maker Tuck?" I asked playfully.

"That's a yes! Points for the new guy!" Tucker said with a victorious grin.

"New guy? Sam loves me!" Brad said, bursting through the doors.

"I never said I loved you. Plus,we broke up. And if I want to date Phantom; I have a right to try," I said folding my arms.

"Phantom doesn't even want you!" Brad stated.

"Perhaps I do." Phantom said, previously leaning against the back wall. He was now walking toward us. "Maybe the difference between you and I is that I can do this."

Phantom lean down toward me. He winked his eye before his eye before he kissed me. He placed his hands over my ears; tilting my head to side getting a better air passage. I should have been... Hmmm? Mad? Yeah I should be mad but his lips were so soft. He had the right amount of friction, softness, hardness and suction; he was a good kisser. He released my mouth and sighed.

"I call that a Fake-Out-Make-Out." He whispers before I gave out a light giggle. I reached my hands up onto his chest; I didn't feel a heartbeat. That was weird; or maybe mine was beating so quickly I couldn't find his?

"Sam!" A voice squealed. I turned around to see Star there and that Brad was gone. That was a good sign.

"Yeah?" I asked, moving away from Phantom and toward Star.

"I hate bothering you on your day off, but Daniel needs you," Star said, flustered.

"Yeah, Daniel needs you," Phantom repeated before turning my head back toward his. I giggled.

"Sam please," Star said quickly.

"I have to go," I whispered to Phantom.

"Come back soon?" He whispered back.

"Sam?" Star asked.

"One sec," I replied before turning back to Phantom, "I'm free at ten p.m. every night."

"I knock off at six p.m. Every day." Phantom said.

"Phantom," Tucker voice rang, "it's 6:20 you can leave. I just clocked you out."

"You can come with us!" Star said, "The more the merrier!"

"Thank you."

With that we all piled into the car and headed back to Dash's Mansion.

* * *

**Stupid girl, always dating somebody.**

**What was wrong with what you had? Why didn't you love it like I did?**

**Why did you ruin everything?!**

**I followed you to the clinic. And saw you kiss that guy like you never loved- UGH! I should've ran you over like road kill.**

**Your birthday is coming up. Almost 22 and not fully seeing someone. I can't wait until you die. I'll make it slow and painful. I'll break you piece by piece until you're dead. Just like you did to me... I'll start on your birthday.**

**Happy early birthday, Sammy.**

* * *

Star, Phantom and I arrived at the mansion. I opened the door to see Dash cradling the crying Danny. He was a silent crier. I walk over toward him and touch his hair.

"Danny?" I ask. Danny lifted his head up to mine. His eyes were filled with pain.

"Oh I left my sweet Danny." I cooed as I held him, "How could I ever leave my sweet Danny?"

"Saaammm." He whined as the tears slow.

"He talks!" Dash cheered.

"Saaamm." Danny whined softly as he placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry." I cooed softly as Danny calmed down. I wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"Is he okay?" Phantom asked walking beside me.

"He seems fine now." I answered.

"Maybe all he need was some TLC." Phantom whispered into my ear, his arms encircling my waist.

"It's always the best medicine." I whispered back.

"I feel sick." Phantom said, sliding hands down to my hips.

"Poor baby. I need to take care of you." I whispered, leaning back into his cold embrace.

"Well you must leave," Dash said firmly. What the hell?!

"Ok. I'll leave," Phantom said calmly.

"What?!" I exclaim.

He leaned down, kissing me soundly. His hands begin to rub circles on my hips as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Danny sat in my arms, not caring. I guess I wasn't either; it was like the perfect kiss. I just didn't want to stop it. Phantom chuckled at Dash's facial expression. I was starting to like Phantom more and more.

"See you later, _Miss Samantha_," Phantom said gently before walking out the door.

* * *

It was night time again when I heard my phone go off. Mom again.

"Hello?" I asked. Why is she calling so late?

"Samantha darling, I'm so happy you found a job. Why couldn't you find a better one, dear? You know; with health benefits, co-workers, a state car, single and available European noblemen? Your sister Victorious is a lawyer with a fabulous fiance. Why can't you be more like your sister?" My mother said angry.

"Mother I-" I was cut off by her shrill scream.

"I'll never get grandkids waiting on you. How can I show my face to my club, knowing my daughter is a nanny! I can't even fancy it up by saying you are a Au Pair; single, living with a married man and his wife, taking care of children you didn't conceive!"After mom's rant; I sighed.

_Fuck me sideways on a train going to hell!_

I heard a knock at my window. I looked up to see a flash of white hair and gasp. Elliot? He's back?

"Miss Samantha?" A voice whisper lightly.

"Mom?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes sweetie?" She said. She was freaking bipolar!

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and turned to Phantom. He was in super tight spandex, not like I was complaining or anything. The view was nice.

"Phantom?" I asked opening the window balcony. He stood there, a glowing silver rose in his hand. "What's with the rose?"

"Well if I want to talk to a beautiful girl; I must have a beautiful gift," He said, handing me the rose.

"I'm not beautiful," I stated as he put the rose in my hair.

"You are," He said pulling me into him, "At lease to me."

"That's so sweet," I whispered softly as I held his hand.

"I wanna take you out tonight." Phantom said sliding his hands down to my waist.

"What?"

"Please? I want to show you something," Phantom said stretching out a hand for me, "Trust me. You do trust me right?"

"A whole new world. A dazzling place never knew!" I sung as he rubbed the back of his neck. I guess he knew what scene of Aladdin I was singing. He was cute when he was blushing. I reached up and gripped his hand.

"Do you want to fly?" He asked suddenly, "I can fly you anywhere."

"Really?"

He grabbed my hand and placed it flat on his chest. He clutched my hand tightly. His eyes staring into mine hungrily. "I promise."

"Can you do it now?" I asked.

"On our way back." He said, it more for himself than for me. "I hope you'll understand."

I never been so confused.

(0.o.0-JJP-0.o.0)

Phantom blindfolded and led me out my room. I felt weightless; snuggling into his neck, piggyback style. As soon as I heard his boots hit the sand. I allow one hand to grip his shoulder and slide down, allowing me to stand. His muscles were rock hard,smoothly covered in the spandex. Damn, he's hot in spandex. I said that already didn't I? But it's true.

Damn Paullina!

Paullina? Why I was thinking of her? She was my highschool problem. Why am I even thinking? I have Phantom holding me bridal style and taking me off somewhere.

Wait! Is that a good thing? He wouldn't kidnap me. Right?

"Miss Samantha," He whispered, removing the blindfold.

We were at the heart of the beach. Near the lifeguard chair; where I met Kayla. The sand was a dark topaz, the water was a beautiful dark blue that licked the dark sand. The star twinkled onto the water, giving of a romantic atmosphere. The wind softly blew onto the water, creating baby waves in the background. Phantom and my shadows reflected into the water. The image of a man caressing a woman into a slow couple hug. I felt Phantom kiss the back of my neck, softly and lovingly .

"I don't want to lose you." He whimpered silently.

"You're not. I'm staying right here, with you." I said soothingly.

I felt him tugging me to sit beside him in the sand. He pulled me into his lap, his arms crossing under my breasts in a 'x'. His body shook as he smother his face in my hair. He repeatedly cried, 'I don't want to lose you'. I move from his cold embrace to look at him.

"Why?" I asked, "Why are you so scared? I'm not, repeat _not_,going anywhere." I snuggled back into him. I slowly drifted off as I heard him mutter.

"You say that now; like you did the last time. _You don't know the whole story_. You'll leave me again."

* * *

This chapter wrote itself. It was like frap Jimmie; I know what I want.

Thanks to my beta:SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n . She's a Harry Pottor, Percy Jackson, Resident Evil series, and Hunger Games writer.

Reviews:

**sammansonrepilica:** _First of all I love your story. "Highway" I think that was what it was called. I love your imagation! Thanks for reviewing my little 'ol story... even if the plot isn't mine... or the characters except for seven? Could be more or less. hehe happy Valentine's day!_

**AJ:** _AJ! Happy Valentine's day. Will Sam break Danny's heart? Who knows? Oh me and Kayla. Well you'll see if she does or not._

**Lily Fenton Phantom**: _You should really visit a local library and look up R. L. Stine He will have you so excited and he writes WAAAAAAYYYYYY better than I can. Thank him because it was his story that spark me to write this story_!

**crystelise** : _Awww thanks! This chapter is fluff see what I got enstored next chapter! :)_

**sara kickey :** _LANAUGUE. JK Stay sweet hun_.

**SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n:** _I love you! One day I'ma just hogtie ya and keep you in my room. Hope you like the color red!_

**DannySamLover20: **_Aww hi Kitty, Happy V-day. To you and Jake!_

_People who favorite:_

**DannySamLover20**

**GeminiCrystal**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Samantha Vartouhi**

**crystelise**

**sara kickey**

_People who alert:_

**Bananahsplit**

**DannySamLover20**

**GeminiCrystal**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Robastar34**

**Samantha Vartouhi**

**crystelise**


	5. Chapter 5

So I dunno' know _where_ my BETA is. She isn't answering her phone. I'm starting to thinking her phone committed suiduice again. Oh well I'm alone on this chapter. So forgive any errors found within this chapter.

I do not own any characters from the wonderful show Danny Phantom.

Character such as: Jimalyn, Alexandrea(my friend's oc), Blake, Kayla, Sam, Danny, Stephine, Brad, and Rajishine ARE IN _**MY**_ POSSIONS.

I don't own the plot it belongs to Robert Lawerence Stine. If you're reading mister Stine, I LOVE YOUR WORKS!

Further more I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. Danny was standing beside the bed. He was near my head, stroking my hair and smiling lovingly. As if he knew what he was doing; he's too smart for a ten year old. His eyes were brilliant and filled with affection and compassion. It felt as if I knew those eyes from somewhere; maybe an exboyfriend. I'll worry about that later, I have a treasured child wanting my attention.

"Hey sweetie." I cooed gently. As I leaned down, cuddling him into my arms. He giggled and sighed my name. He gave a light squeeze at my hips. I gave out a light gasp; why did he do that?

"What are we doing up so early, huh? What got my sweet big boy Danny up?" I cooed again as he kissed my cheek.

That led him to kiss my neck then sucked a spot behind my ear. Oh hell no! I pulled him away breathing deeply as he pointed to the time. 7:30 in the morning. I gasped, I overslept! I should've gotten the kids ready for school! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I grabbed Danny and rushed down stairs.

"Star," I called as Danny gripped me shoulders, "Star!"

"Shh." Danny hushed me before cuddling into me. Why don't he want me to get Star?

"Danny, what aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"Calndzr! Clandzr!" He whispered. Clandzr? What the hell is a clandzr? Maybe a calendar?

"A calendar?" I asked walking to the fridge. Yesterday was the 20th on Saturday. So today is Sunday.

"Good Morning!" Star said tiredly but jollily.

"Morning." I yawned. I'm not a morning person.

Danny sent glares at Star and Dash as they kissed each others' cheeks. That's too much; they sleep, wake up, depart and reunite each day. Don't the routine get tedious after a while?

_A man dressed in a dark tux straighten his dark green tie. He currently stood infront of a mirror fixing his hair which was greased back. His emerald orbs stared at the reflection. _

_"Darling, where are you?" He called out, "I'm feeling a bit down. May I have a kiss." _

_"Coming Phantom!" A voice called out. The sound of heels slapped the floor. _

_"My sweet Samantha!" Phantom sighed. "I am in dying need!" _

_The door creeped open as a head popped to look in. Phantom nodded, allowing the person to walk in. It was a woman with pale, blemish free face. Her hair was tied back; black as the night and the hair flowed to her hips. Her eyes were amethyst that looked like jewels, shine a new light to her heart shape face. A small silver tiara on top on her head. The gown fell to the ground cover in sparkles; it was the most beautiful African violet purple ball gown, a darker shade of indigo lavender fabric fell down to high thigh and the first color filled the rest on the gown. Most of her chest show and shoulders, the gown cup her breasts. The straps on her forearm, snow white gloves covered from her fingertips to the elbows. _

_"M'lord Phantom, what do you want? Just ask a helper and they shall assist you." Samantha answered and begun to walk toward the door she entered. Lord Phantom was a jouster, he fights for fun. Perhaps a torment didn't end in his good favor. _

_"What I desire, miss Samantha, is a kiss from a princess." _

_"Oh well which princess?" Samantha asked sitting on the bed, that Phantom gestured for her to do. _

_"Guess miss Samantha. A hint is, the name has the first vowel." Phantom said putting a hand on her back. _

_"Lady Paullina? Previous dutchess and soon to be princess of Casper?" Samantha asked as Phantom slowly tugged her toward him. _

_"No try again, miss Samantha." _

_"Wrong!" Samantha fumed before her lips formed an 'o', "Princess Valerie. Princess of Masters?" _

_"Nope." Phantom smiled and tugged her closer. _

_"Princess Alexandrea! Princess of Bards?" Samantha asked and Phantom shook his head. _

_"Princess Kayla of England?" Samantha tried again _

_"She's the princess of Amity." Phantom whispered into her ear. _

_"Phantom I'm the princess of Am-oh." Samantha said blushing. Phantom gave out a light laugh before kissing her. _

"SAM!" Star shrieked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if you liked to take the day off. I'll take the kids to the park." Star said, "Spend sometime with that nice white haired boy."

Danny growled, digging his nails into my shoulders. It wasn't painful but an attention grabber. I looked into his beautiful azure eyes. His eyes were filled with anguish.

"Danny what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sam," Danny shook his head as if saying no, "go."

"Danny? You don't want me to go out with Phantom?" I asked.

"Sam stay." Danny whined.

"How about you come with me? You can see Phantom isn't so bad." I reasoned as I looked upon Star. Danny nodded as Star sighed.

"If it'll make my sweet Daniel happy-" Danny seem to glare at her. "Then enjoy yourselves."

Danny slapped his hands in happiness. He smiled nicely at Star; turned to me and grin. His grin was so large it could break his face in half. I began walking outside when Dash caught up with me. He smiled at me lustfully; that's not good.

"Don't go too long," he whispered, "Seeing your body makes my day. I love that bikini you wore last week." with that he moved to the direction of his car.

Fuck me sideways on a train going to hell!

I strapped Danny in the passager seat and stepped inside on my side. Danny sat there smiling at me as I started the engine. The song It's Just You by LMNT played.

"It's not a secret, or a sign. It not the way the stars are lined. It's just exactly what is true. Not a superhero, it's just you." I sung to Danny. Danny placed his hand on my knee, sliding up to my hand that was on my thigh.

"Sam?" Danny asked quietly.

I turned down the volume to hear him as we approached a red light. He pointed to himself.

"Danny." I said; guessing that was what it meant.

He pointed to me.

"Sam."

"Forever?" he asked.

"Danny and Sam forever?" I asked not comprehending what he's asking.

"Together forever?" He asked shyly.

"Danny and Sam together forever?" I asked as I turned down the street. I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him nodding.

"Yes. As long as you'll have me." I said holding his hand.

"Love you." He whispers before he falls asleep.

_"Samantha I love you with every fiber in my being. I can't lose you to lord Phantom."_

* * *

HIIIIII I took my real picture of me down because... I don't feel pretty this week... If that makes _any_ sense.

**elise-hale913**: Thanks =) How was this? P.S. I love Jack! -_blushing-_

**missafrolatina:** It kinda do. Do you think I should write a song? Thanks for reviewing

**Guest:** I'm trying; blame my highschool! The bus allow cellphones so I can write the chapters.

**GeminiCrystal:** Thanks I love your name! ^-^ sara kickey : It's not him. Sorry sweetie try again. How do you like it so far.

**crystelise:** Be confuse! This is how mr Stine gets people!

**Lily Fenton Phantom**: I did so... you like?

**Guest:** I'll try to update every Thrusday but not promises. Thanks for enjoying this story.

**Samantha Vartouhi:** More to come Sam (Is that alright to call you that?).

**AJ:** YAY AJ (That so rhymed hehe) You're particlly right but not completely there. I'm making a background story once I finish this story. It's dedicated to you!

**DannySamLover20:** OMG it's my KITTY

**Robastar34**: Danny doesn't know everything but kinda... I dunno how to explain this without giving the plot.

**SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n:** WHERE ARE YOU SCOOBY!


	6. Chapter 6 (Thanks reviewers)

So you guys are awesome! This story has 47 reviews. I never got that high and I feel light head. I like to thank you guys, Mr. Stine, Kayla and KK.

Reasons why

**You**: for reading and reviewing even though I'm not the best writer.

**Mr. Stine**: It's his plot. I just mixed it a bit.

**_Kayla_**: Not only is she's my sissy\bestfriend, she's my beta and help me whenever.

**KK**: I decided to do this from reading your story.

* * *

I sat there trying to figure out where that voice came from. It was so soothing to my ears. I'll worry about that later, it's time to go the clinic. As the light turned green I turned left; then gasped at the red head standing in the road.

The ghost from Dash's mansion; what does she want?

"Don't brake his heart! He's been waiting on you for centuries! He needs you!" With that she disappeared.

What the hell? She must been one of those demented ones. She dresses kinda old in a powered azure gown, sequenced in golden ribbon. Her hair in those high snug curls and her makeup made her flour white. As long as she doesn't mess with Danny; everything will be fine.

...

Danny and I arrived to the clinic. I saw Tucker working the counter, eating so fried chicken from his bagged lunch. I'm surprised he can stomach it. He's a horrible cook.

"Hey Tuck!" I said, holding Danny's small hand as we walked to the counter.

"Sup?" Tucker asked mouth filled with the chicken skin and meat. Disgusting.

"Is Phantom here today?" I asked as Danny tighten his grip.

"He's working on a client now. He has two more hours." Tucker said after drinking out of a white foam cup.

"We'll wait on him then." I said moving to pick up Danny. He nuzzled into my neck, serenely. He's so adorable and lovable, he'll be a heart breaker.

"Hey there little guy." Tucker said softly before he wiped his hands and rubbed on scented hand sanitizer. "What's your name?"

"Danny." Danny reply softly.

"I have some chocolate chip cookies my girlfriend made. You wanna cookie?" Tucker asked teasing. So many dirty thoughts entered my head as I glared at him. He better not turn my sweet Danny into a damn perverted bastard like his dad.

Danny nodded and once the cookie was in his hand he smiled, "Thankyou."

"He's adorable Sam." Tucker said as Danny broke the soft cookie in half. He tore off a piece and shoved it into my mouth.

"Danny!" I said chewing on the cookies. Chocolate and coconut, delicious, "Thankyou but I want you to enjoy the cookie, okay?"

Danny began to tear up. The cookie was forgotten as he threw it back at Tucker. I begin rocking him but he only began to thrash. I kissed his forehead gently. All actions ceased before he let out a soft whimper.

"_Damnit Sam; I love you! Why won't you marry me? I love, honor and respect you so much. I'm tired of sitting here, waiting to shout to the world _you're mine._ I'll climb the highest mountain, swim in the deepest sea and walk through_ hell _for you yet you barely acknowledge me. I need you with me. As a male I _am _attractive, I'm true yet you don't want me. How much longer are you going to make me wait? _I need you."

_"You know, I still love Phantom."_

_"Phantom is no good! He cheated on you, with one of your enemies. He hurt you I won't. Just marry me!" _

Woah. What the hell?

Danny looked at me with drenched eyes. He gripped my shoulders, "Why not?"

"We need to leave, now." I said scooping up Danny.

"Sam!" Tucker called. I turned around to face him, "Remember costume party tomorrow. I'll pick you up at eight. Jimalyn's bringing one of her girlfriends."

"Okay." I said as I dashed out the building. I'm a little freaked out.

(0.o.0 JJP 0.o.0)

Danny and I went to party store where I got a spray can of color hair dye and high sparkling ruby heels.

We also stopped by Alexandrea's job. Lexi works as a dress maker. I asked to make a special dress for me for this event a month ago. Alexandrea was bent over a sowing machine. Her glasses fell to the tip of her nose as she added in the gems. Alexandrea was in working on the final touches on my dress. She even made me some amethyst silk gloves.

"Hey Sambetha." Lexi said. She knows I don't like being called Samantha so she nickname me Sambetha. She got up and straighten her baby blue tee.

"Hey to you; the dress looks amazing." I said moving Danny to my opposite hip.

"I've worked on it overtime I got a break. I do believe someone's going to be looking sexy for tonight. It is a big event for someone special." She said winking at me.

"Who is the party for again?" I asked, placing Danny on floor. Precipitously, he begins to browse through male outfits too big for him.

"Seriously?" Alexandrea asked bagging the dress and gloves.

"Really, who's it for?" I asked again. I pulled out my money and recounted it. I have 300 dollars to pay for the dress; I've already prepaid 900.

"I'll just let it be a surprise tomorrow." Alexandrea said to herself. I didn't push the subject anymore; I paid, got Danny and went home.

* * *

When I got home, I was tired. I hate shopping. Danny leaned up and kissed my cheek. He then wriggled out my arms to play with his sister. I watched as he begins to teach her how to climb properly up and down stairs.

"Sam!" Star smiled as I walked through the door into the kitchen.

"Hey Star." I said smiling back. She had a package in her hand. A white boxed light pink ribbon tied; it looked as if it contains flowers. Dash is a sweet bastard.

"Aww, Dash got you flowers." I said forcing the words out. No, I didn't forget this morning little 'incident'.

"Haha," Star laughed, "Dash sent me nothing. This packed was sent to you; I just signed for it."

"Huh?" I know good and well that dumbass did not send me flowers.

"From someone initial BD. Now open it; the suspense is killing me!" Star squealed; clapping her hands. I removed the top and it fell to the ground forgotten as I screamed.

* * *

Guest : I ammm my beta likes read so she tells me to update too. Even though she knows what's going to happen. Haha

sara kickey: No it's not Danny.

DannySamLover20: I will. You stop poking my on facebook =(

Lily Fenton Phantom: I knew it! He's so amazing!

crystelise: Creepy? I love that word! Hehe

elise-hale913 : Awww my chapter was awesome? I promise you haven't seen ANYTHING yet.

Robastar34: I'm sure you shall be surprized!

AJ: It's nothing! I like dedicating =) To answer your question: NO Danny and Phantm are two different people.

missafrolatina: I will it may appear in the next chapter =)

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n: Aww it's fine =)

I want to advise you to read her story: My Life In Paris.

A DP story that I found fun to read plus I think Kara is kickass ;)


	7. UnBeta due to overlyexcited author (ch7)

So this chapter is longer so is that good? Idk if I'm updating next week but I'll try my best okay?

Favorite by:**OneOutOfMany**_ and_ **Ozioma Sydney Eze**

Follow by:

Sebman32

OneOutOfMany02-23-2013

Ozioma Sydney Eze

Bananahsplit

* * *

Star let out a silent squeak as the headless roaches crawled out. All that was seen was brown bodies and hairy legs either crawling or flying out the box. Their gray-purple colored guts covered the off white card. I jumped from my seat as they tumbled onto the floor. I quickly waved the card to get the intestines off. It was still flawed as I held it up; two letters BD was stamped in gold and blood.

"Cockroaches can live up to several days without they're head. When I cut yours off do you think you can survive several days? BD." I read out loud.

"Oh my. Sam!" Star ran up to hug me. She hugged me so tight I lost breath.

"Oh Sam if anything happen-" Star started until I lost conscious

* * *

**Like my little present Sammy? Did you enjoy the little roaches? ****You pulled this same prank on my bestfriend. That's when you met Elliot. Damn roaches.**

**Adorable aren't the they? **

**I wonder how much you'll enjoy my next present.**

* * *

I woke up in my king-size bed at nine in the morning. I took in a large breath, Star is too strong for her own good. I heard a muffled knock at the door. I allowed the person to enter. Dash sneaked his head through the door. Damn, damn, damn.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Dash asked softly, as he seated himself on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine." I said. I feel so unprotected when I'm near him.

"Star told me about yesterday. I'm so sorry this happened to you." Dash said gently, sliding a hand from my exposed ankle up my leg. "I wish I've could do something to protect you."

"No one knew it was coming." I said ripping his hand off my leg. Bits of blood was on my skin; I looked at Dash. Dash simply wiped the blood on his pants; not daring to look at me.

"I heard it had initials on the card. What were they?" He asked. Why is there blood on his hand?

"BD." I said handing him the murky ash-gray card.

"Tell me who this bastard is and I'll personally handle him." Dash said before he got up and pat my thigh like a child.

"Thankyou Dash." I said breathing softly.

"Oh and take tonight off. I'm taking the kids to mother's house. I need to find out what happen to Paullie." Dash said leaving the house.

Okay, this means I can get ready for tonight.

I lean back into my bed, about to drift off again when my door was burst opened. Little Danny frown before seeing me. He took off for the bed, lifting his arms to lie beside me. I cuddle him to my chest as his breathing even. I looked into his face, dusky and marine blue bags under his eyes. Why haven't Danny been sleeping?

_"Oh, I much feel better when you're in my arms. As if the world cannot get me; I love you so much Sam. Can't you image our future together? Me and you in a large bed, with two children. One girl one boy, the boy being attach to you and the girl to me. Them running and sleeping in the bed we created them in?"_

_"You have too much time on your hands, mister Fenton."_

_"Well marry me and you'll occupy all that time, miss Samantha."_

"Saamm." Danny whispered. He tapped my shoulder but I didn't move. Danny moved his head into my neck and breathe. "Tonight princess, tonight. You'll be mine!"

What?

Danny and I awoke to my cell phone blasting off. Danny groaned before clinging to me tightly. I used one arm to hold him and the other to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I yawned inlayed with a groan. Danny snuggled into my shoulder. I smiled and held him tighter.

"Well goodmorning darling! Are you finally conceiving my grandchild?"

"Ma' no! I just woke up." I jerked up. Danny groaned in anger and disappointment. Either I was too weak or Danny has the strength of a full grown man; but he forcibly pulled me back down. He placed my head on his chest. He begun to stroke my hair.

"I hear a man Samantha. Are you finally married and doing the nasty?" My mother squealed.

"No. Is there something you need mother? Or did you call to annoy me?" I asked irrated.

"Gosh Samantha; all I wanted to say is happy birthday."

"Wait. Today's my birthday?" I asked getting up and walking to the window. I heard Danny pound the mattress underneath him. He muttered words I couldn't make out.

"Yes darling. I was looking at your horoscope for today. Today you'll meet a long last love and love on the beach." I hung up. I hate her at the moment.

"Sam!" Danny pouted. I giggled then stop.

_A man with long, flapping black hair sat up by the support of his arms. One hand reached up flipping his hair back; revealing bright blue eyes. His chest was bare with washboard abs glistening. _

_"Samantha do not just leave me. You know how I feel when you leave me." He growled. _

_"Daniel I must leave." _

_"Please don't leave. You know that we just shared something beautiful. No matter how many times I ask you to ma-" _

_"Danny you ask me that every freakin' day!" _

_"Because I need you to say yes!" _

"Uh Danny I need to shower so out! Out out out out out." I said scooping him and placing him behind the door. I slid down onto the floor.

"Sam? Sam! Saaaaammmmm." Danny cried hamming on the door. I could hear the tears streaming and his voice shaking.

"Open door! OPEN DOOR!" Danny screamed before hamming the door, "Sammm!"

"Now now Danny; today's Sam's day off." I heard Star said. I heard a couple of scrapes at the door before a full blast cry.

"Sam please!" Danny shrilled. I covered my ears until I was sure they were gone.

That was an older version of Danny. Why did I see that?

* * *

I decided to get dress for the event tonight. I spray my hair with the dark tangerine hair spray. I pinned my hair up to start on my makeup. After four hours I completed my hair and makeup. I heard Star answered the door and Tucker asking for me. I wiggled into the dress and felt bare. 'How could Jessica handle this?' I thought as I slipped on my heels and gloves. I rechecked my hair.

"Sam, Tucker's here. Your friend since third grade." Star called as I stepped hard enough to hear my heels click.

"I do amazing work." Alexandrea gloat in her full cat costume. She looks like cat woman with her charcoal mask and kitty ears. The suit was midnight colored, skin tight with a long tail wagging. Her eyes were enchanting behind the mask.

"Wow, you're totally badass." Tucker said. He was dressed up as roman king. He wore eyeliner and braided his beard. A golden necklace shimmered around his neck, his chest was bare until a cloth cover his lower hips. He wore sandals and painter his nails ebony.

"I'm not bad." I dragged out as sexily as I could convoke, "I'm just drawn that way."

* * *

"Wow Jimalyn." Tucker said as his girlfriend arrived.

I looked at her costume. Small reddish-brown fox ear head band and her streaked hair in a low ponytail. Her makeup was simple with winged eyeliner and deep cherry lips. She wore a white shirt that was slice to one long strap on her left shoulder, to snuggly hug her chest. My eyes rolled down her stomach to bright carroty shorts. They weren't booty short and they were fitting. With a small fox tail and black heels.

"Hiii!" Jimalyn squealed.

"Hey J." I said smiling.

"You look sexy babe." Tucker said reaching down to kiss her.

"Wait!" Jimalyn stopped him. "You didn't give me the chance introduce my girl!"

She stepped aside to show- "Kayla?" I asked, "Kayla Huckabee?"

"Oh Nanny Sam; or should I say Jessica Rabbit? How are ya?" Kayla asked.

"Good Minnie, just glad to be out the house." I said staring at her.

I really liked her mouse eared head band. Her hair was curled so you couldn't see the band. Her makeup was a smoky cherry and burgundy with winged out eyeliner and sheer cherry lips. The pink and black Pokka dot dress was V-neck and knee length. She as had on Mary-sue

"Club Spectra would like to celebrate the 23rd birthday of Sam Manson!" The DJ, Buddha King, announce. "Let me see the special guest."

I blush before walking up to the stage. He let out a long wolfwhistle as his eyes march me. I flush hard Jessica don't blush, she'd encouraged it.

"Mh mh mh; hear I thought you was guy. You're too sexy lil' mama. Now honor ya' girl with that birthday LOOOOVVEE!" Buddha cheered. Down below a bunch of guys whistled and the girls clapped. I heard one guy scream 'beautiful.'

"Now in respect of miss Jessica Rabbit," Buddha continue, "We have a special guest that'll attend to the little lady need. Lemme introduce: Daniel Fenton."

A steam of gray clouds covered the stage. A man walked onto the stage half covered in a long cape. His hair was sleeked back with two eye colors, one blue and one red. He had a mask over the left side of his face that contained the red eye. He had on a old timely tux as he straightens his jacket with pure white gloves.

"Phantom of the Opera." I gasped.

"Can I be your Roger Rabbit, just for tonight?" He asked after he kneeled down and kissed my hand.

"Sure Roger." I said after a small giggle, "I'll be honor to play your Jessica or your Christine. Which ever comes first."

I dunno why I'd flirted with this random guy. Maybe because the moon was full or my character roll affecting me but I was deeply attracted to this man. He took me by the hand and led me off stage. He slyly slid his arm around my waist. He smirked at me when I gasped. I turned my head to lie it on his shoulder. He didn't make a sound only continued to guide me through the crowd. He led me to two guys dressed as the musketeers. I blinked there's three members in that group; so why only two? Danny smiled sweetly at me.

"These are my friends Blake," He pointed to a guy with shaggy coffee colored hair and hazel eyes behind his mask. Blake bent down, acknowledging me as a princess.

"And that's Rajishine." Rajishine lifted his hat, grabbed my hand and kissed it. His eyes were fluorescent grey

"Find your own date!" Danny glared, literally snatching me away.

"I'm not interested in her; I'm interested in her friend in the little charcoal cat suit." Rajishine said looking at Alexandrea.

"She like clothing and sports. Use that; oh and snow scones." I told him as Jimalyn walked up to me, "And your dressed as?"

"Foxxy Love from Drawn Together." Jimalyn answered briefly, using her hand to flip her bang back into place.

"Hey love, who's your little mouse friend?" Blake asked me. I looked at Jimalyn hoping she knew what Kayla likes.

"Kayla Huckabee. Why?" Jimalyn asked with fists on her hips.

"She's pretty and I liked to talk to her?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"Fine she's dressed as Minnie Mouse. She loves the water, Harry Potter and the Percy Jackson series." Jimalyn said with ease.

"Thanks mate." Blake begin to walk off when Jimalyn grabbed his collar.

"Break her heart I'll break you. Starting with your face, to your reproductive and lastly to your knees." Jimalyn threaten, "And tell her she has very very very nice hips."

Danny and I laughed at Jimalyn as she skipped away. She's too crazy to be threatening. I glanced at Alexandrea; she was blushing as Rajishine asked to dance. She rolled her hands up to his neck as his played at her waist. I smiled at her before Danny grabbed my hand. He laid a sweet kiss on the back of it. Danny led me outside where we sat down by the pool. We took off our shoes and dipped our feet in the water.

"Tell me about yourself." I said making waves by bobbing my foot.

"Well I'm 25 I lived in Amity Park all my life but I live on Sumter Road. I have an older sister, she freaks me out 68 hours of the day."

"There's only 24 hours of a day." I corrected him.

"The longer you stay with her, the longer the hours seem." I laughed at him; typical sibling drama.

"Sam Manson?" A man asked with a small yet lengthy black box.

"That's me. Thankyou." I said getting the box. I smiled it felt work on the out side.

"Open it." Danny said crossing his arms, "Might be from your boyfriend." he spit out in disgust.

I opened the box slowly then scream. I threw the box into the water as the blood formed a disarray circle with four fingers bobbing to the surface. Valerie's green ring on the left hand made me scream louder.

"So sad the hand must come off. Maybe now she'll shut it. BD." Danny read then all the lights shut off in the club and a deadly scream pierced the silent night. I know that scream.

"Alexandrea!"

* * *

**elise-hale913**: Now you know but with a price? Muhahahaha -choke- sorry I got carry away.

**Ozioma Sydney Eze**: Thanks and there's nothing wrong in reviewing just to see your name. I like to that but I haven't found people who answer reviews often.

**crystelise:** I shall; stay beautiful! No homo intended

**sammansonrepilica**: We talked you're a smart cookie

**DannySamLover20**: I will and okay. I barely get on Facebook any more...

**AJ:** Not this time. I'm allowing my sissy t chose who she likes better Danny or Phantom. (She's not that into DP) so her answer is a cliff hanger. You're smart but this is why we're having a squeal.

**Lily Fenton Phantom**: No problem Lily I'm here to spread the R.L. Stine lover EVERYWHERE

**Robastar34:** Adventure time ;) yeah I caught that reference. And I don't know if I helped you. Probably not.

**sara kickey**: -giggles and hug you back-. Hey you never guessed found out who the killer is. -smile teasingly-

**missafrolatina: **Yes I was going for that. How about this chapter?


	8. Chapter 8 TUCKER

If you're an outfit designer I need ideas for dresses and male outfits please

I own nothing!

* * *

I jumped up and begun to race into the club. Daniel hot on my trail. I squinted through the pitch dark room. Everything was unusually silent as I cross the room. I felt tears begin to roll down my face. My heels clicked as I walked.

"Tucker? Alexandrea? Jimalyn? Where are you?" My heel broke. I don't care anymore; I want my friends!

"Please answer me." I begged, Tuck and Lexi are the only people who understand. They couldn't just leave me. Even Tucker will get brotherly and try to block out guys coming on to me.

"Tucker? Lexi please ANSWER ME!" The light flicked on again as I gasped. Tucker was at my feet, a gash three inches wide on his forehead; his hand twitched as the blood rolled near his eyes. I held Tucker up by the arms and ripped the breast cup out the dress. Suppressing his wound.

"Tuckie?" I whispered.

"Blonde! Blonde! Blonde!" Tucker stuttered, frighten.

"Blonde?" Danny asked after he left the light switch.

"The attacker must have been blonde." I thought out loud.

"Who could it be? There are over a thousand of blondes in Oakland Highs." Danny pointed out, "What's in his hand?"

I forced Tucker right hand open. Another card with the gold stamp and blood. I raised it to my eyes as I gulped. Danny cuddle me from the behind, silently supporting me. I gripped his hands as I stood up.

"Finally dead. Yeah police I killed her if you want to find out who I am find my crimes. BD (the person who succeed)." I read, "The person thought Tucker was me and try to hit me in the weakest spot on me, the brain. How would they know that?" I asked Danny.

"That's it. This bastard is dead when I him." Danny said clutching his hand.

"Here let me get Tucker to the emergency room." I said look at him.

"Sam?" Tucker whispered to me. I hugged him.

"Save your voice." I told him as if talking to a child.

"I didn't tell Star." He whispered.

"Tell Star what?" I asked.

"How long we were friends." With that he passed out. Danny and I caught eachothers' eyes.

* * *

Once Tucker was in the room of the facility; Danny and I asked for Valerie. The nurse told us but we couldn't go up to see her because she was currently traumatized. We begin to sneak up the stairs to her room. Now we stood infornt of the door. I knocked on the door, after not being answered we busted down the door. My eyes fall on Valerie, her numb of a hand. So it's true, it was her hand I received as a present. Her eyes were closed and she begin to glow.

"Samantha and Daniel. You were always the perfect couple." Valerie muttered, her eyes still shut, "I'm sorry for flirting with Daniel. I loved him but now I love another."

"What?" I asked, I held her hand.

"Daniel loves you please don't break his heart. Please." Valerie begged. The monitor of her heartbeat fasten.

"Miss Valerie," I said, "tell me who did this to you."

"Honey the hints. The flowers, the ring, the cards under-" Her breathing lowered, "stand. Goodbye."

The line went flat.

(0.o.0 JJP 0.o.0)

Daniel and I walked hand in hand down the beach. He sat on the sand pulling me into his lap. I glanced at the ocean tides, dark blue licking my toes. The sand glittered as I allowed the sand to fall through my fingers. The moon glisten the water in highlights. The smell of the sweet ocean breeze and the cologne of Danny calmed. I turned my head to stare into his eyes. I watched as his eyes begin to illumine in the glow of the moon; making his eye look as if love.

I snuggled into Daniel's chest contently; it's be a long, painful week for me.

I got a birthday card from Brad, a box full of dead roses with cockroaches, Tucker was almost kill, Alexandrea got kidnap, and to top it all off: Valerie's hand got cut off.

Daniel begin to kiss my forehead sweetly. I moan at his soft lips against my skin. I twisted more into him; he's been so helpful and he's so sexy. I can play tonsil hockey for a little from him. His hand slid to my waist slightly groping as I groaned. I turn around fully as he kiss my lips. Down to my chin, neck and shoulders; I gripped his bicep. I know where this is heading.

"My mother's horoscope predicted I'd 'love on the beach'. Let's go to the shed behind the house." I whispered as I kissed his neck.

Once we approached the shed; I opened it. Daniel pushed me against the golden harpoon in the corner of the room. I allow him to continue to where he left, at the shoulders. I let out a squeaky squeal as his bit me. Then a cough erupted, Danny and I peel off one another.

"Did you cough?" I asked as he shook his head, no.

"It wasn't you?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"No." Danny and I bolted out the room.

I walked up the steps to the house; Danny gave me a goodnight kiss on my lips. A long, sweet kiss; I melted into it. He watched as I opened the door and slid in. I slid down the door, feeling a goofy smile dance upon my lips.

"Dash! Dash it's all over the news-" Star screamed running into the room. He face twisted in surprise as saw me. "Samantha? You're alive, how?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I heard the club was racked. I thought you were dead." Star said before hugging me tightly. I twisted in pain.

"Star you're hurting me!" I screamed before Dash burst through the door.

"They haven't seen Paullina! I search all her favorite places: the mall, nail salon, All Pinks, the local country club and mini-calies! I can't find her." Dash complained. That was last thing I heard before I fainted in Star's arms.

But I saw Dash's hand again, caked in blood small patches of brown.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHH sorry for lateness. I've been busy. I would type the story on my cellphone, send to my email, edit, send to Kayla and then post but I used a laptop this time.

My phone is a –_clear throat_- female dog.

So reviews. (In total we almost reached 70! It's higher then my Cinderella story.)

**sara kickey:** No it isn't him. Keep guess sweetie ^-^

**sammansonrepilica**: No it isn't any of them but you're kinda on target. You'll figure it out? I should make you confuse, shouldn't I? Hehe

**xLa Reyna Phantasmax**: Well welcome to this story property of Robert Lawrence Stine and characters who don't belong to me… yet

**Lily Fenton Phantom**: I'll check in drawer of books and tell you later. I don't know any off the top of my head.

**DannySamLover20**: I am even if I'm slow typer.

**Robastar34**: No I seen the guy who play Finn… So cute I love the song he did for Incredible Crew "Running Errands with my Mom"

**AJ**: Aww that's sweet. Not a curse just to clean your sweet mind. The other questions are for the second half of the story.

**elise-hale913**: I could NEVER kill her. I love her too much but kidnap isn't bad. Poor Valerie huh?

**Harmony's Entropy**: Welcome to Jaded Jimmie Productions where weird, crazy or down right twisted is accepted =D

**OneOutOfMany**: Aww thanks. Roaches are creep I was outside and one crawled on my arm. Talk about screaming. My dad was no help. He screamed louder and higher than I did and told people it was me -_-

**SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n**: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY EMAIL. So I just posted it.


	9. Great two people trying to kill me

Happy Belated DannyVersy and happy early birthday to my beta!

I love all of you!

Harmony's Entropy GUESSED THE KILLER.

Read on to find the killer

* * *

I was walking out of the mall with my old pet cat. Mom sent him over last night. He was the cutest little thing. His fur looked like a cheetah with a pink mouth. He purred as I pet him and placed him into my handbag. It was the one with holes at the edges so he could breathe.

My mind sifted to Valerie.

I didn't completely understand what Valerie's words meant, I think she was either crazy or she just told me way to find my killer. I kept the box of the roses sent on my birthday, the box of the hand and all the notes I gotten.

BD. Dash name started with a D and end with B but I don't believe Dash would be stupid enough to write his initials. What about Brad? Brad Derrickson? Could it be him? If so why would he openly admit his name?

"Omfh." I groaned as bumped into a car.

"Sam!" I heard a male scream. I looked up to see Brad. He held my hand and smiled, this was the first time I allowed him to hold me after the breakup.

"Let go of me!" I growled. Then I saw the color of his car, it was red, like the paint on the back of Tucker's truck. When Danny and I were almost run over.

"_YOU_!" I screamed. It was Brad! He tried to kill me!

"I what?" He asked with his eyes shining. He frowned when I leaped out his arms.

"YOU!" I repeated, "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Now Samantha, I wouldn't try to kill you. I love you." Brad said sweetly.

"You tried to bump me off the road last night." I accused, pointing his way. "You did everything! The threatening cards, the dead flowers, you sick twisted butt hole, you cut off a woman's hand!"

"Now Sam; I did no such thing! I was on a date with Shara Kickely," he said frowning.

"UGH. You don't know what you want. You wanted me, now Shara, then try to KILL ME, then claim you were out with Shara. I'm calling the police!" I growled.

"And tell them what?" Brad asked, "A guy who wanted to date you and gave you a birthday suddenly wants you dead? Well Samantha I do not. I don't like you anymore; I'm in love with Shara. Shara and I are engaged; we spent all night together. I don't know where you've been or what happened to you, but it wasn't me. Lemme show you something," Brad pointed to the front of his car, "Does my car _looks_ like I knocked you off the road?"

I looked at the car. Perfectly in shape and color. I almost regretted accusing him but then I realized something: he could've gotten his car fixed that night. I looked into his grey colored eyes in a heated glare.

"All maintenance shops are closed on Saturday nights and Sundays. I don't make enough money to by two of the same dang car!"

"What's going on?" I heard a female voice gasped.

"Shara, sweetie, did you enjoy the mall?"

I turned to see a brown haired girl. Her hair brushed her shoulders and her green eyes glanced at Brad. She was fairly short wearing a U-shape top that showed an inch of skin and some jeans that covered her shoes. She dropped a bag with the words "Perfect Wedding." It was a bridal store meaning Brad was telling the truth.

"Brad, I'm so sorry I-" I started until Brad held up one finger.

"It's okay Samantha," Brad said softly.

He walked over and cuddled into Shara. I smiled, he moved on and found someone that makes him happy. Shara would be good to him.

Then I frowned.

If Brad wasn't the killer then who is?

* * *

Driving home in Tuck's truck, I noticed Dash frowning at the car. He cussed then proceeded to enter the house. I wondered what got him pissed. My cat jumped out my purse and onto the patio. I looked at Dash's red car, same as Brad's. The only difference was Brad's car wasn't bashed in the front.

What if it was Dash?

"Sam don't look at that," Dash said, making me jump.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"I dunno'. But wanna come see my Jacuzzi?" He asked. "All female enter-ers must have on that_ little, sexy red bikini_ you wore the first day you worked here."

"No thanks Dash, I need to get my hat. I need to get my credit card to buy one." I explained- well lied.

"Borrow Star's. She won't mind; Paullie use to do it all the time."

"Who's Paullie?" I asked.

"Paullina Sanchez. The love of my life who I lost."

My heart stop at heartache tone he used. He was so depressed without Paullina. I wonder what made her leave. I sighed knowing I'd regret this; but I held my arms out. Dash gave a light smile and squeezed me tenderly. Then our innocent hug turned into a free feel on. Dash started groping my backside. I slapped him and he fell on the floor. I frowned as I stared at him.

"My pity for you is useless. I hate you." I told him before taking his offer.

I walked into his room looking for Star's sun hat. The room was big enough to be an indoor playground. I hated the colors: bright pink and deep blue. I opened the pink closet, pink must make it Star's because she always wears the pink tops. Opening it, I saw it was actually Dash's with the oversized football jerseies, loose button up tops, and jeans. I heard noises and decide to hide in the closet. The noise only got louder until I felt something on my leg. Skin. Looking down I saw a person.

"Kayla?" I whispered as I untied her, "What happen to-"

"Sam, you're in danger! Leave this house! It's not safe!" Kayla screamed running out the closet. I gasped at her. Bruises everywhere and even a black eye.

"Kayla, who did this to you?" I asked as she opened the window.

"BLONDE!" She screamed before jumping out the window. I watched as she ran away. Could Dash be the murder?

* * *

I went to the flower box address. I asked who came there yesterday, my birthday. The employee couldn't remember but handed me a date book. A list of buyers from the past week. And at the very end of the list was Dash's name. Written largely and neatly.

Every place I went had the same information. Dash was the murderer.

He sent the flowers, Valerie's hand and tried to run me off the road. It's all clear to me now.

(0.o.0-JJP-0.o.0)

I rushed to Dash's place to find that he was gone. Star was sitting at the table with a sharp knife cutting potatoes. I frantically told her the news on Dash. Her mouth dropped before frowning.

"He promised he'd take his medicine." Star muttered before standing up, "Let me talk to him. Just stay."

"I need to leave Star, before he _finishes the job_!" I said running upstairs. Danny Baxter was on my bed. He smile at me and reached his arms to me to hold him. I quickly kissed his forehead and started packing.

"Sammy leaving?" Danny asked me in a heartbroken tone, "I do bad?"

"No no no no no no no no no! Danny was perfect!" I said, and without meaning to, I kissed him lightly on the lips. I turned away before realizing what I did.

"Sam you did it." I heard a voice said. It sounded like Danny Fenton from the club. He was standing there where Danny Baxter was originally.

"Did what?" I asked. I was getting fed up. I _don't_ have the time to socialize. I even threw a pair of panties at him. He smiled at the lacy fabric inbewteen his fingers.

"Aw if you wanted me, all you have to do is asked." Danny teased, "I want and need you." He stated seriously.

"Don't have time for you to try and get into my jeans." I told him. He gave out a full chuckle laugh then we heard noises from the shed.

"Before I leave, I'm checking that shed!" I said throwing my luggage on my bed. Danny followed me outside; once we reached the shed, he held my hand. His eyes met mine and gave me an ecouraging smile. I glanced at the old black, cobbwebbed door. The beach really messed up this door, I thought. The door was swollen with large cracks and brakes in the door.

"Sam," Phantom whisptered from beside me. I jumped into Danny's arms. When did Phantom get here?

"So we meet again, aye Fenton?" Phantom asked, his fingers curling and uncurling.

"As if fate wants you here." Danny shot back.

"Phantom, what are you doing here?" I asked after I was released from Danny's arms.

"Well I was going to ask you on a date tonight; but it seems as if Fenton doesn't know you're mine." Phantom growled.

"She was mine before you even came in the picture. I morphed myself to a child and slept with her everynight and almost made love to her on the beach." Danny said before I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll rip out _both_ of your _vocial cords_." I threatened.

That got their attention. Phantom held my hand with a sorrowful glance Danny sucked my palm, and nibbled the skin.

"Are you trying to give my hand a hickey?" I asked ripping my hands from them.

"I'll give some light." Phantom said as his hand beginning to glow green.

Danny opened the door slowly, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I creeped in and gustured from them to follow. I flipped the light switch and gasped at what I saw. Star, with her legs wrapped around another person's waist. The hand of the person was thick like a man. I heard a moan and gasped.

"Elliott?" I asked. Elliott Gregory; my first time during everything besides Child birth and a wedding day. I heard a short gasped before Danny flipped on the lights. Are lights always the first Danny looks for?

When the lights were on I didn't see Elliott. My white haired, hazel eyed perfect skinned Elliott was now faceless. His skin was torn off his face. Showing red irritated muscles with each muscle more swollen and lined than others, his nose was nowhere in sight, teeth bared like an animal; his hazel eyes and white hair were the obvious features telling me he was Elliott. I walked toward him in disbelief.

"Oh my God. Eli! This is where you been all this time? Elliott, I missed you." I rambled when Star jumped up; that reminded me of all the conversations we had on Elliot.

"Star, this is my old boyfriend! The one I've been telling you about." I said as I reached them. Elliot looked at my hand that was stretched out to him. Danny and Phantom huffed as I reached my arms wide for a hug.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Star screamed, ripping a stoned knife of the wall. I took a baby step back in surprize. Why is Star threatening to stab me with a knife from the stone-age?

"Star chill." I said, "I missed him; I just want a hug. I haven't seen him in seven years!"

"You ruin everything!" Star said, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Or you can let me have her." Danny said, winking at me.

"Sammy!" Stephine asked stepping into the shed, "I missed soooo much. I brought you hairpin."

I would've smiled at the missing words in her statement but I couldn't. Star isn't about to kill me infornt of her own child, would she?

"I forgot; I left her playing hide-n-seek. I went back to Sam's room." Danny said slapping his forhead.

"Way to go dumbass." Phantom retortled sarcastically.

"CHILD PRESENT!" I screamed at Phantom. He gave me an apologic smile.

"Star, why do you have that knife?" I asked.

"And you called Paullina stupid. I'm about to kill you!" Star said jabbing the knife toward me. Danny pulled me away just in time.

"Star, I thought we were friends!" I said.

"Friends with you? You ruin my life and I'm going rid the world of you." Star said.

"Like before: I'll gladly take her off your hands." Danny repeated.

"Those are get your as-BUTT!-that's good- Those are get your butt kicked words." Phantom corrected himself.

"What? Sammy bad?" Stephine asked. Star threw her head back and let out a sinster chuckle.

"Samantha's been very bad. In highschool, she stolen Elliott from me. Then she got them into a wreck because she took somethings she wasn't supposed to. Then she never checkes to make sure he's okay. Look at his face, Sam. YOU did that!" Star said talking to Stephine then yell at me.

"My parents said his parents announced him_ dead_. I was a wreck for an entire year." I defend myself. I couldn't look Elliott in the face, it was too gruesome.

"LIES LIES LIES! You broke my heart. When you woke up you never asked about me. I should have listen to my parents when they told me to stay away from you. So I told them, to tell you, I was dead. My parents disowned me!" Elliot screamed, blood dribble from under his eyes.

"Sounds more of a personal problem to me." Phantom said under his breath.

"You ain't lyin'." Danny agreed.

"I'm sorry about what happen to you. But I _was_ worried sick. I texted your phone day after day but you never replied. I just- gave up hope afterwards." I said looking away.

"Why do you want to kill Sam? You're reunited with this dude's twin," Phantom glared at Danny but Fenton continued to speak, "I love her; so, she won't be in your hair for decades."

"_Butt kicking words_." Phantom threatened again.

"Bring it on, _old man_!" Danny urged and ready himself in a fighting position.

"LET ME FINISH!" Star scream.

"After the accident, you redated guys. Brad Derrickson was the first. That damned off and on shit." Star accused, which was true, told you this earlier. I was nervous to warn her about cussing infornt of a child. _'You talk you die'_ was her attitude.

"Then you skipped boyfriend to boyfriend. You even slept with Dash."

"I never slept with Dash! I slept in the same bed with Danny and you know that!" I shot back. I'll never have sex with Dash. He could crush me easily.

"SHUT UP!" Star screamed, "So I found you with your little friends and gave you the job of the nanny. I wrote notes to you hoping you'd come to the shed so I could kill you. But you didn't. Then the old nanny comes and tell you a stupid story that made you careful. Then my plan fell flawlessly together when you suspected Dash. I'm going to kill you and blame Dash."

"Why the meathead?" Phantom asked as Stephine yelled out a 'HEY!'

"With him gone- I get all the money. I'll give little Stephie here to a nice adoption home. With Dash's money, I can afford getting Elliot face reconstructed and rent out a small apartment. You can't take everything from me." Star closed her eyes and begin to stab the air in practice. Before walking toward me.

"Star NO!" Elliot said grabbing her by the waist. "I still love Sam and I can't let you kill her."

"Back off!" Danny and Phantom said.

"SAM DIE! SAM DIE! SAM DIE!" Star screamed, arms flying and legs kicking as Elliot held her.

"EMBY!" Very one in the shed stopped. I turned to see the little boy Valerie described to me.

"Mickey Jones- The witch hunter son!" I gasped.

His purpose was to kill the nanny. I'm the nanny! Great, that was two people trying to kill me.

* * *

So again happy belate DANNYVERISARY! I love that man ^-^

**OneOutOfMany**: NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT! I'm always like that.

**Lily Fenton Phantom**: I'm not home So when I get home I'll PM you the authors.

**sammansonrepilica :** We PM. I love your questions and your ideas. Maybe you can help me in the next installment. I need idea to finish the story. Robastar34: Not Dash but close, Star!

**DannySamLover20:** I will promies! -Sweet kitty-

**missafrolatina**: Well I PM you about that question. Stress makes you do crazy things

**sara kickey:** Now you know! STAR IS THE KILLER... I freakin Love Dan I think he's sexy.

**elise-hale913**: Two but Danny Fenton changed himself into Danny Baxter but Dash is his own person.

**AJ:** Hey AJ anything you want me to do for you in the next installment? A character, name a city after you, your name a battle plan anything? I have a crush on Danny too. If I were Sam I dunno who I'd chose. Don't be afraid to be werid and random. THAT"S WHAT I AM AND PROUD!

**Harmony's Entropy:** I have a strange obession with killing people in my stories. But see you guessed the killer!

**Kayla:** Thanks for editing for me hun!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry but this chapter may not be good but in the end I hope you'll read the second addition to this.

I don't own any Butch Hartman characters for the central ideal plot.

* * *

I glanced at Danny and Phantom. Danny paled, not knowing what to do. Phantom looked at me, his eyes told me to jump into his arms. He flexed out a hand for me. A hand in which I didn't take. I won't let him be harm attempting to save me. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself; knowing because of me Phantom died. Danny started quivering; I wish I could hug him, but I stood still. Waiting for my own death to come. Stephine started crying louder, almost to the point of a wail. Danny was close to fainting and Phantom silently begged me with his eyes to take his hand. The look he gave was enough to break my heart; he looked so hurt. I wouldn't take his hand. I closed my eyes as the harpoon flew through the air.

"PRINCESS!" Phantom screamed before an ear-piercing sound shook the room.

The scream was filled with pain, agonizingly torturing pain. I winced before feeling muscular arms around me. I opened one eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring back. Phantom hugged me closer to his chest. I was surprised I couldn't find the source of the pain but the scream continue. Then it hit me; I wasn't hit! So, if I wasn't hit, then who was? I turned to see Star with the harpoon in her stomach. All the blood made me slightly queasy as Elliot kissed her forhead. Stephine blinked before gasping. I rushed to her and started rocking her gently.

"It's okay, we'll fix your mommy. She'll be okay." I told her kissing her forhead. Stephine blinked.

"Lady Star ain't my mommy. Auntie Star is my nanny; she be bad!" Stephine said glaring at Star.

"BRAT!" Star scream as a line of curse word flew from her pale lips. I flipped out my phone and called 911.

* * *

"I don't understand. Star was behind everything." Dash said rubbing his head. Sam told Dash everything from the time she met Star at the café to the near murder. Dash apologize for everything. Who could he let this woman so close to his children? She could've easily killed them.

"I think I can explain." Elliot said looking directly at Dash.

"When I was younger; I dated Star and broke up with her for Sam. Star hated how Paullina and you were all love dovey and wanted what she couldn't have. She wanted you and me. So she plan this, she told me Paullina went on a cruise one day after I heard a lot of screaming one night. But after that Sam moved in; Star was being strange. I told her what happen between Sam and me; then she said she'd avenge me. I thought Star would prank her, you know; squirting her with water, peeing on the walls, painting her room pink but I was wrong. She tried to kill Sam, blame you for it. Then when Sam started snooping Star begin to take forceful actions. I'm so sorry. Everyone, I'm so sorry." Elliot finished.

"What about the ghost Mikey?" Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He came back to finish his job. From the story miss Valerie told me; he came to get Ember back." I said, "My question is the girl in the street telling me not to break Danny's heart."

"Jazz. That was a memory." Danny said then fell down. Rolling my eyes, I looked at Danny, he was disappearing yet he was smiling. He waved at me until he completely gone. What the.

"What happen?" I asked.

"MOMMY'S BONES!" Stephine screamed before rushing off to the beach.

Needless to say everyone ran after her. She begin digging on the sand where Danny killed the seagull. The police officer got a shovel and help dig. They found bones. The bone were white with blood dripping from to the edges. The clothing on the body was a tight pink tanktop and light blue jeans. The cold green-blue eyes stared at in pain, broken jaw bones fell then turned to dust. Dash gasped.

"THAT'S MY WIFE!"

"Star kill mommy. I see in bed." Stephine said crying as Dash hugged her.

"Star told me she ran away." Dash whispered, tears falling from his eyes into his daughter's hair.

"No no no no no no." Phantom muttered as his feet began to disappear.

"What's going on here?" I asked clinging to his arm.

"I have to return. But, Princess please, come back for me. I love you." Phantom said gripping my hand. Now his waist was glittering green as he slowly disappeared.

"Where are you going?" I demanded

"Casper." Phantom said before kissing me. When the kiss ended he fully disappeared. I started disappearing too, I gasped as the people around me melted into the ground.

"HELP!" I screamed, "ANYONE. PLEASE! Oh no no no…."

"TIME IN."

* * *

This is where we end. Suck yeah. But that why we have a sequeal.

Time In means some ClockWork. I love CW.

Reviews:

**Sara lovelymusic:** Aww atleast you got it in a way.

**DannySamLover20**: This chapter is llllaaammmmeeeee

** Missafrolatina:** GIRL YOU AIN'T LYIN! I would've ran off but Sam is the odd ball. That's why we love her!

**Sammansonrepilica**: You're such a sweetie. I'm glad we met.

**AJ:** You have time. I may not post the second part until May 18. We would be awesome friends in RL. We can dream

**Lily Fenton Phantom**_:_ Always the silent one you look out for. Promise you I found some more books. But they're kinda sexual but aren't too bad like the book I read this week. There's "_Sister's and Husbands_**"** "_The Bride's Choice_**"** "_The Right Man_**"** I mostly read romance books –blushes-

**NoOne's Twilight**: Aww thankyou ^-^

**Robastar34**: And I gave you more to process… sorries


End file.
